


Clear Skies Ahead

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [14]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, in the case of the Bleach cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Ichigo's found his Sky. Things are just...a little turbulent while everyone adjusts.





	Clear Skies Ahead

Ichigo isn't ever going to forget the look on his new husband’s face when he agreed to be his Cloud.

Carefully, lightly, he trails his fingers down the broad shoulders, pulls the blanket up a little, and lets his fingers skim through shaggy black hair. Xanxus shifts, makes a soft sound, but settles again, and Ichigo slides off the bed and collects his clothes. It’s probably bad form to leave after last night, but Rukia is ridiculous and overprotective and will start a three-way gang war with the most influential Italian mafia family if she thinks Ichigo got himself murdered. Xanxus is probably tired, too—Harmony’s hard on Skies, he knows from watching Yuzu, and likely even harder for a Sky who’s had his family incomplete for as long as Xanxus has. Hopefully he’ll sleep for a while.

Carefully, Ichigo slips out the door, still buttoning his shirt. He needs to find his phone, dropped somewhere in the depths of the garden last night when Xanxus kissed him, and then he needs to call Rukia so she holds off on invading Italy for another day. It’s vaguely uncomfortable, though, like an itch in his chest that gets sharper and more noticeable with every step he takes away from Xanxus. Clouds are free-ranging, but—

But Ichigo is _married_ , and even if it started as a political arrangement to cement the Shinigami Family’s power overseas, that doesn’t make it any less meaningful _now._

“Sneaking out already?”

Ichigo twitches hard, spins with a hand already going for the sword he isn't carrying. For a moment he can't find who spoke, but a second later a foot thumps against stone, drawing his eyes up to the sill of the window above his head. Squalo is perched on the ledge, watching him with narrowed eyes and an unreadable expression, and Ichigo takes a step back automatically.

“Calling Rukia,” he says evenly, and forces himself to ease back. “Xanxus is still asleep, but I thought she should know I'm still alive.”

“Your daily check-in?” Squalo scoffs, but he slides off the sill, landing next to Ichigo with a thump. A flicker of blue Flames curl around him for a moment, spread out like mist, and Ichigo isn't susceptible to a lot of Flames but he can feel the wash of languidness that settles in his bones. Squalo is a _strong_ Rain, and Ichigo hadn’t quite forgotten that he was Xanxus’s first bond, but maybe he hasn’t paid attention to the knowledge the way he should.

“Does that count as drugging your boss?” he asks, studying Squalo’s face.

Squalo gives him a sour look. “Fuck you, I've been helping that asshole to sleep since we were in high school,” he retorts. Pauses, looking Ichigo over, and then says grudgingly, “For the son of a cop you seem like you're not complete trash.”

Mention of his mother makes Ichigo's chest feel a little tight, even after all these years. “I'm the son of a Shinigami,” he corrects, because his mother _joined_ the Shinigami after she met his father, wouldn’t let him leave the gang even though he’d offered, for fear of what they’d do to one of their captains for defecting.

Squalo makes a loud, rude sound, but falls into step as Ichigo heads for the stairs. “Like fuck I wouldn’t be pissed about the boss marrying the son of a _cop_ ,” he says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes and doesn’t try to correct him. “But shit, if you can keep Xanxus occupied all night and not come out limping—”

Heat explodes across Ichigo's face like the impact of a grenade, and he reels back, raising his hands. “I—I wouldn’t be the one limping!” he protests before he can stop his mouth. Then, half a second too late, he realizes what he said and winces.

Squalo freezes, the color washing from his face. “Then,” he says, very slowly and painfully, “what I heard last night was-VOIIIII!”

Of _course_ Squalo was sitting out there all night, waiting for Ichigo to murder his boss. Ichigo meets horrified dark eyes, realizes that in this case discretion is _definitely_ the better part of valor, and practically bolts back towards Xanxus’s door. The door slams shut behind him, locking Squalo outside, and Ichigo groans, rubbing his hands over his face. Of course that’s how the one civil conversation they've managed to have would end.

From the bed, there's an aggravated grunt, and Xanxus rolls over, sits up, shaking of Squalo’s Flames like they're nothing. Ichigo's got a well of power, but Xanxus definitely isn't short on strength either.

“That shitty shark screaming for a reason?” he demands.

“ _No_ ,” Ichigo says determinedly, because he’s not thinking about it.

With a disinterested grunt, Xanxus shifts, sprawling back against the pillows like a tiger stretching out. “Then get the fuck back here,” he says, and closes his eyes like that’s the end of it.

Ichigo should go call Rukia. She’s the heir, and if she even _thinks_ he’s in distress she’ll mobilize the whole family and all of their allies, which Ichigo really doesn’t want to be responsible for.

But—it’s early. She should be fine for a few more hours. Xanxus is waiting, expectant but also tense, like he expects Ichigo to turn around and walk away, and the Cloud Flames curled around Ichigo's soul are bright and burning like they never have before. _Harmony_ , Ichigo thinks, and settles on the free side of the bed. He presses his fingertips to the bare skin at Xanxus’s wrist, feeling the beat of his pulse, and breathes out.

Xanxus might not be a perfect Sky, but he’s _Ichigo's_ Sky, and that’s more than enough.


End file.
